greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen of the Demonweb Pits
Queen of the Demonweb Pits is a 1st Edition AD&D adventure for a group of players between levels 10 to 14. It follows on from the G (Giant) and D (Drow) series, but is the only one in the Q (Queen) series although text implies that it was intended to be "The first of a new series of other-planar adventures". This module was compiled into the GDQ1-7: Queen of the Spiders super module, which was designed to follow on from T1-4: The Temple of Elemental Evil and A1-4: Against the Slave Lords. A novel of the same name was written by Paul Kid. A 3rd Edition D&D module, Expedition to the Demonweb Pits, was based on this module. Blurb "This module Is the exciting conclusion of a series of seven AD&D™ modules. It may be played on Its own or as the climax of the "Giant" series (Q1-2-3) and the "Drow" series (D1-2, and D3). The persistent adventurers must now face the Demon Queen herself, and on her own plane! '' ''The first of a new series of other-planar adventures, this module Includes several new monsters, maps of the Web and laif(sic)'' of Lolth, and notes on eight alternate worlds, suitable for expansion and addition to existing AD&D™ campaigns."'' Index While 32 pages long,only about 18 pages cover the actual adventure. Pages 1-3 are introductory notes and preface. Pages 3-7 are explanations of how the demonweb works including changes to many spells. 8-26 is the adventure itself, although 14-18 cover optional locations. Pages 27-31 include extra adventure ideas and monster stats. Art * Jeff Dee: "Fizzle"(p.7), "Prisoners"(p.9), "Caer Sidi Castle"(p.14), "Frozen Land Fort"(p.15), "Straggler"(p.16), "Kingdom of Maldev"(p.17), "Spider Ship"(p.19), "Smilies"(p.20), "Chimera"(p.23), "Maced"(p.25), "Webbed" (Backcover). * David S. LaForce: Adventurers(p.2), Ixitxachitl(p.5), Adventurer vs Drider(p.8), Jackalwere(p.11), White Dragon(p.22), Drider (p.28), Pedipalps (p.28), Uropygi(p.29), Scorpion(p.29), Solifuid(p.29). * Erol Otus: Drow and Demons (p.1), Castle in the Clouds(p.27), Lolth(p.32) * David C. Sutherland III: * Unconfirmed: Ship's Bridge (p.24), Yochlol(p.30) Characters * Trose, a human CG cleric trying to escape Lolth's web by bribing her with werewolves(p.8) * Micarlin, Zebeyana, Molvoyos, Erelda, Lesaonar, five drow undertaking Lolth's test. All are female cleric/fighters except Lesaonar who is a male magic user/fighter.(p.9-10) * Ardulace & Anatlab, Minolin & Riklaunim, Lirdnolu & Adinirahc Drow lieutenants of Lolth- each is a female and her consort respectively.(p.12) * Alfric, a 'Pharisee' elf Duke of Caer Sidi, and his consort Meriven.(p.14) * Vlad Tolenkov, a vampire magic user of the night world (p.18) * Trinax, a human cleric and prisoner of Lolth(p.18) Creatures * Animated Statue (p.25) * Badger, Giant (p.17) * Bear, Brown (p.17) * Bear, Cave (p.17) * Bone Colossus (p.18) * Bugbear (p.9,14,15,17,20) * Catoblepas (p.16) * Chimera (p.23) * Crab, Giant (p.15) * Crocodile (p.16) * Crocodile, Giant (p.16) * Demon I (p.9) * Demon II (p.10) * Demon III (p.13) * Demon IV (p.17) * Demon V(p.20,27) * Dragon, Black (p.16,21) * Dragon, Red (p.17,27) * Dragon, White (p.15,22) * Dragon Turtle (p.15) * Drider (p.8,22,28- First Appearance) * Dog (p.14) * Drow (p.9-12) * Dolphin (p.15) * Dwarf (p.14,16,17,25) * Eel, Lamprey (p.15) * Elf (p.13,16,25) * Ettin (p.15,23) * Gargoyle (p.14,22) * Gargoyle, Kopoacinth (p.15) * Ghast (p.12-13,18) * Ghoul, Lacedon (p.15,18) * Giant, Frost (p.14,21) * Giant, Hill (p.17,21) * Gnoll (p.9,14,16,17) * Gnome (p.16) * Griffon (p.14) * Groaning Spirit (Banshee) (p.16) * Hag, Sea (p.15) * Half-elf (p.16) * Halfling (p.16) * Harpy (p.16,18,24) * Heiracosphinx (p.27) * Human (p.8,15,16,17,18,25,27) * Human, Cavemen (p.16) * Ixitxachitl (p.15) * Jackal (p.15) * Ki-rin (p.27) * Leech, Giant (p.16) * Lizard, Giant (p.16) * Locathah (p.15) * Lycanthrope, Jackalwere (p.11,18) * Lycanthrope, werebear (p.17) * Lycanthrope, werewolf (p.8,18) * Lycanthrope, Wolfwere (p.15) * Mane (p.19,26,27) * Manticore (p.14) * Minotaur (p.9,14) * Morkoth (p.15) * Naga, Spirit (p.27) * Nightmare (p.27) * Octopus, Giant (p.15) * Ogre (p.10,14,15,17,21-22,27) * Orc (p.14) * Pedipalp, Giant(p.8,22,28- First Appearance) * Pedipalp, Huge(p.8,28) * Pedipalp, Large(p.8,28) * Pegasus (p.17) * Peryton (p.17) * Quasit (p.19,21) * Remorhaz (p.15) * Roper (p.16,23) * Sahaugin (p.15) * Salamander (p.24,26) * Scorpion, Giant(p.8,15,29) * Scorpion, Huge(p.8,29) * Scorpion, Large(p.8,29) * Shadow (p.27) * Shambling Mound (p.16) * Sheep (p.14) * Spider, Giant(p.8,16,20) * Spider, Huge(p.8,16) * Spider, Large(p.8,16) * Spider, Phase (p.16) * Solifugid, Giant(p.8,22,25,29- First Appearance) * Solifugid, Huge(p.8,29) * Solifugid, Large(p.8,29) * Stirge (p.16) * Succubus (p.23-24) * Toad, Giant (p.16) * Troll (p.8,17,18,20) * Umberhulk (p.17) * Unicorn (p.14) * Vampire (p.18,27) * Whale (p.15) * Wolf, Winter (p.15) * Yeti (p.14) * Yochlol (p.23-24,30- First Appearance) * Zombie (p.12) Locations * Demonweb Pits on the 666th layer of the abyss. * Multiple other worlds, planes and locations connected via gates in the Demonweb: ** Caer Sidi: A fairytale like land ruled by neutral aligned elves known as the Pharisee. It seems to be stuck in permanent twilight. (p.13-14) ** Frozen Lands: A place where the temperatures are below freezing, with snowy mountainous landscapes. Lolth has a strong foothold there, but there are still free human settlements. (p.15) ** The Great Ocean: an alien water world with yellow skies, blue sun and pink waters and the rare island. Has sea faring humans. (p.15) ** The Black Fen: a vast swamp land with grey vegetation, ringed by mountains. Lolth has oppressed the humans here and uses it as a breeding ground.(p.15-16) ** The Labyrinth of Arachne: A maze used to breed giant spiders.(p.16) ** Maldev: Maldev is a mountain dwarf kingdom on a world with sharp mountains and large stars. Kandelspire is a dwarven castle in these lands.(p.17) ** The Nightworld of Vlad Tolenkov: A sunless world, where humans and undead live have been confirmed to inhabit.(p.17-18) ** Lolth's Prison: A miniture desert world (Diameter of 2,000 yards) with black skies, 5 suns, and stars. Prisoners are sent here.(p.18) ** Spider Ship of Lolth: Lolth's castle and ship, capable of walking along land on it's eight legs. It's made from metal forged of souls and powered by a steam engine. This ship has been known to appear in the Prime material plane, when Lolth deems it neccesary to visit in person. It will fall apart on her death. (p.19) ** Optional Worlds: These possible location themes were included after the adventure as prompts for DMs who wanted to add more planar adventures- Cloud, Jungle, Tundra, Airless, Woodland, Savana.(p.27) Appendix Behind the Scenes Q1 came out 2 years after D3: Vault of the Drow. In the modules Preface, Gygax explains that this was because he desired time to work on the Monster Manual and polish ideas for the G and D series finale, and also had the problem that he had used too similar ideas for his plans for The Temple of Elemental Evil, the sequel to the Village of Hommlet (1979) module, later to be released in 1985. When Sutherland mentioned ideas for a campaign, Gygax decided that it'd be the perfect opportunity to hand over writing Q1. The issue of shared ideas between the two modules can still be seen: * The objects inside Lolth's Egg that work as teleportation devices ( An Iron Pyramid, a silver sphere, an eight-pointed bronze star, and a pale blue crystal cube (p.3)) and the symbols and elemental gems of the different elemental temples that also transport people( Black and Brown Triangles for Earth, White and pale blue pink Circle for air, red eight pointed star or diamond for Fire, and a green square for water. Note that the circle for air and square for water were sometimes swapped). * Both modules had planar travel themes. * Both had demon queens. This is also supported by a Q&A: ScottGLXIX said: Here's one that's been bothering me for a long time. In your original conception of the Temple of Elemental Evil, was Zuggtmoy the big baddie, or did you come up with her as a replacement for Lolth after Q1 was released and you were forced to rethink her involvement? Ciao, Scott-'' ''Close to the mark there Scott. when Dave Sutherland did the Q1 as it was, and Brian okayed it, I was rather stuck. Lolth was supposed to be in there, and in the depths the prison of the Elder Elemental God. I had my hands full with the management of the D&D Entertainment Copr. out on the West Coast, so I couldn't get to the copmpletion of the ToEE. That;s when Frank Mentzer took a hand and filled in the lower levels that I hadn't detailed. That's why they ended where they did instrad of proceeding downwards more to where the EEG's area was going to be (...) As you note, the shapes were repeated in the ToEE as I did intend to tie the latter into the series. Lolth was to be connected to the temple, she the key to activation of that which would remove the imprisoning bonds from the Elder Elemental God. Of course that would have been by unintended consequences of her actions when the PCs discovered her. .- Gary Gygax, 6th & 8th July 2003, Q&A with Gary Gygax, Enworld However, the preface's claim that Gygax happily let Sutherland take over writing the finale was later contradicted by Gygax in a Q&A: "As for Q1, Ask Dave Sutherland and Brian Blume about that. It was taken out of my hands by the latter when Sutherland discovered the 'Demonweb' pattern in a hand towel and talked Brian into using it as the main theme for the concluding module. I had no creative control over it. I had hoped to get to the Elder Elemental god in a sequal to the ToEE, but..." - [https://www.enworld.org/threads/q-a-with-gary-gygax.22566/page-43 Gary Gygax ("Col_Pladoh"), 24th February, 2003, Q&A with Gary Gygax continuation thread Part II, ''Enworld]. Gygax's vision: ''"My concept was that Eclavdra was aiming at dominance of the Drow through using the EEG to replace Lolth. she, as the chief priestess of the elemental deity would then be the mistress of all. The final scenario was to have been one in which the adventurers got involved in the battle between the evil entities and made it so that both lost and were tossed back to their own planes, relatively powerless in the Mundane world for some time to come." - Gary Gygax ("Col_Pladoh"), 24th February, 2003, ''Q&A with Gary Gygax continuation thread Part II, ''Enworld. External Links Articles: RPGGeek, DriveThruRPG, RPGNet, Acaeum, Pen and Paper RPG Database, TSR Archive, GreyhawkOnline Reviews: Grognardia (Retrospective: Queen of the Demonweb Pits), DMDavid (How Queen of the Demonweb Pits opened Dungeons & Dragons to the multiverse), Forum Discussions: Queen of the Demonweb Pits- what's so bad? Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules